The present invention relates to a box and payout tube construction designed to contain a coil of filamentary material for smoothly dispensing such filamentary material, and particularly to a box designed to contain a figure eight coil of filamentary material.
The figure eight coil arrangement has been in use in the wire and cable industry for many years to help payout at installation and to help prevent a cable from twisting when it is dispensed from the coil during an installation process. The figure eight coil generally includes loops of coil arranged between two divergent planes, crossing back and forth to define an opening through one side wall or edge of the coil. This creates a coil with one side that is wider than an opposing side. These coils of wire having sides of differing widths create problems for handling and packaging of the coil. Conventional coil packaging heretofore in use is comparatively expensive to make and often holds such coils inefficiently. Moreover, conventional packaging has problems paying out the wire, cable or other filamentary materials without kinks or knots. Conventional packaging, in attempts to overcome payout problems is complex, relatively weak, and occupies excessive space.